E se as pequenas gotas caíssem
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: [IchigoxRukia]Grimmjaw desafiou Ichigo, e o mesmo não pôde paralo na primeira batalha. Após a derrota, é hora de seguirem em frente...Após capt 212 de Bleach contém spoilers


"Se você estivesse na minha posição, eu duvido que você diria isso"...

Havia se passado uma semana, desde a "visita" dos Arrancars.  
Após a batalha, as coisas haviam mudado de forma bem significativa. Orihime, Chado, e principalmente Ichigo não estavam os mesmos. A garota procurava uma maneira de se aperfeiçoar, treinando em lugares abandonados. Chado, a acompanhava, pois Inoue não media as conseqüências, e saia pelas ruas sozinha.  
Porém, Ichigo era o único que não havia tocado em sua Zampakutou, desde que Grimmjaw o havia desafiado.

- Tsc...droga!

Rukia recostou-se ao armário de Ichigo.  
Não havia pregado os olhos àquela noite, e estava pronta para ir ao colégio fazia horas.  
Mirou o teto do armário, e fechou os olhos devagar. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, lá estava ela novamente, no mesmo armário, no mesmo quarto. Mas tudo estava diferente.  
Ichigo não estava falante nesses dias, e ela precisou ir duas vezes durante a semana ver Urahara. O corpo que usava a estava incomodando, e o pseudo-vendedor lhe garantiu que logo ela estaria se acostumando a ele.

- Mentiroso... - Rukia abriu o armário e desceu de dentro dele.

Seus olhos pousaram em um Ichigo deitado, já vestido com o uniforme, mas com o olhar sério e direcionado ao teto.

- Oi, Ichigo... nós vamos nos atrasar - a garota pegou a mochila na parte debaixo do armário, e a colocou nas costas.

Porém, não houve resposta.  
Ichigo ainda mirava o teto, como se buscasse uma resposta, que poderia surgir magicamente através do concreto.  
Rukia caminhou até ele, e entreabriu a boca para chamá-lo novamente, quando Ichigo sentou-se em frente a ela.  
Estavam de frente um para o outro, o que fez Rukia sentir um nó na garganta. Não sabia o que dizer, e não queria tocar no assunto, pois conhecia Ichigo. Os dois eram tão próximos, e tão distantes ao mesmo tempo...

- Nós vamos nos atrasar...

Aquela foi à única coisa que Rukia conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, e ela encarou a janela aberta, decidida a ir à frente.  
Quando seu corpo estava pronto para andar, Rukia sentiu um par de braços abraçarem sua cintura. A garota arregalou os olhos, e ficou ainda mais surpresa, quando Ichigo a trouxe para perto, de modo que encostasse a cabeça na barriga da garota, enquanto encarava o chão.

- Eu perdi... - a voz de Ichigo soou baixa, quase como um sussurro.

Rukia fechou os olhos devagar ao ouvir tais palavras. Suas mãos pendiam ao lado de seu corpo, e devagar pousaram nas costas de Ichigo, conforme ela se curvava, até encostar o queixo no alto da cabeça cor de laranja do garoto.  
Não havia nada de útil que ela pudesse dizer naquele momento.  
Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, para que ele se sentisse forte e vitorioso novamente.  
Tudo o que ela poderia fazer era estar ali.

A escola não fez com que as coisas melhorassem.  
Ichigo e Rukia chegaram juntos, o que fez Inoue sentir-se incomodada, mas não deixou de desejar os dois um alegre bom dia.  
Rukia sorriu, e sentou-se em sua mesa sem muita animação. Ela e Ichigo haviam feito o caminho até a escola no mais puro silêncio, e o garoto após se sentar, tinha o olhar parado, em algo que ela não conseguia ver.

Matemática. Literatura Estrangeira. Japonês.  
Quando as aulas do primeiro período terminaram, foi como um alivio para a Shinigami.  
Passara o tempo todo distraída, e seu único objetivo naquele instante era um local sossegado, em que pudesse passar algum tempo sozinha para pensar em algumas coisas.

Recusou educadamente o convite de Inoue e das garotas para lancharem, e retirou-se da sala rapidamente, antes mesmo que Ichigo pudesse notar sua ausência.  
As escadas que levavam a cobertura da ascola não eram muitas, mas naquele dia pareciam ser dezenas de pares de escadas. Quando chegou ao topo, caminhou lentamente até a grade, e sentou-se, agarrando os espaços de ferro.

Seus olhos viram a movimentação, assim como viram Orihime e Tatsuki indo lancharem. Alguns alunos passavam pelo pátio, e outros grupos conversavam e riam afastados.

"Todos vivem suas vidas, e nenhum deles parece se preocupar..."

Fora à primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Rukia, e que a fez trazer os joelhos mais para perto do corpo, mas sem tirar os olhos das pessoas lá embaixo.  
Quanto tempo havia se passado, desde que havia descoberto como era a vida dos seres humanos?Recordava da primeira vez que se sentira assim. Foi em um lanche, após a aula de Ciências, antes de ela decidir que deveria voltar para Soul Society.  
Entretanto, lá estava ela novamente.  
O mesmo uniforme, freqüentando a mesma escola. Sustentando a mesma mentira, morando no mesmo armário.  
Lembrou-se da cena no quarto de Ichigo, e abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos, sentindo-se impotente. Não pôde fazer nada, quando Grimmjaw apareceu, assim como não pôde fazer nada quando Renji e Byakuya vieram buscá-la anteriormente.

"A conspiração na Soul Society...onde eu estive esse tempo todo?"

Os ombros da garota penderam para frente, e ela não percebeu que passos se aproximavam. Só notou que havia alguém ao seu lado, quando sentiu algo em cima de sua cabeça.  
Lentamente ergueu os olhos, e viu Ichigo olhando além da grande, carregando uma sacola branca com a mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita tinha um suco de caixinha em cima da cabeça da garota.

- Oi, Rukia...vai ficar escondida até quando? - Ichigo a olhou, e sentou-se ao lado da garota, retirando uma caixinha de suco para si.

Rukia endireitou-se e esticou as pernas, enquanto mirava a caixinha de suco em suas mãos.  
Suas memórias correram para o dia em que ela aprendeu o que era aquilo. Devagar seus dedos seguraram o canudinho, e ela furou a caixinha sorrindo ao fim.  
Tudo o que ela sabia sobre viver como uma humana, ela havia aprendido com Ichigo.

- Não foi sua culpa, não precisa ficar se martirizando - Ichigo quebrou o silêncio e começou a beber o suco, sem olhar para Rukia.

- Nem sua... - Rukia disse baixo, e mirou a caixinha de suco - Não foi culpa de ninguém.

- Não...se eu...

Porém, Ichigo não terminou a frase.  
Rukia fez barulho com o canudinho, mostrando que havia terminado de beber o suco, o que fez o garoto se calar.  
Ichigo queria pedir desculpas à garota, mas não encontrava uma maneira de juntar as palavras. Sabia que Rukia era orgulhosa, e ele mesmo não conseguia dizer "sinto muito" tão facilmente.

- Como eu disse, não foi culpa de ninguém - Rukia levantou-se e deu alguns passos para frente, ainda de costas para Ichigo - Não vai ajudar em nada você ficar se culpando, como se fosse o único responsável pela batalha.

Rukia amassou a caixa vazia de suco, e deixou que a mesma caísse ao chão, o que fez Ichigo arregalar os olhos.  
Soprava uma leve brisa na cobertura da escola, o que fez com que a caixinha corresse para o canto da grade, e os finos cabelos de Rukia balançassem, assim como sua saia.

- Eu pod... - ichigo abaixou o olhar, e disse com os lábios entreabertos.

- Não existe essa de "eu poderia ter ganhado se fosse mais forte" - A garota continuo a falar, e seu tom de voz tornou-se mais sério - Nem mesmo Hitsugaya que é um dos treze capitães conseguiria vencer, Renji e Matsumoto também sofreram ferimentos, e eu não pude fazer absolutamente nada, então se existe alguém que pode se culpar por ser inútil, esse alguém sou eu.

Ichigo olhava para a garota de costas sua frente, com uma expressão séria no rosto.  
Desde o ocorrido, não havia conversado com ninguém a respeito, e não sabia que Rukia sentia-se dessa forma.  
Naquele instante, Ichigo sentiu-se extremamente egoísta, por estar se culpando o tempo todo, sem se preocupar em procurar saber como Rukia se sentia.

- Vamos treinar... - a voz de Rukia soou mais tranqüila - Vamos treinar, para que na próxima vez, possamos ser úteis.. -e virou-se com um sorriso determinado, olhando Ichigo com brilho nos olhos.

O garoto sorriu e apenas concordou com a cabeça, jogando para Rukia um bolinho que estava dentro da sacola branca, que a garota pegou e olhou com um olhar desconfiado, sentando-se em seguida.  
Enquanto comia, Rukia olhou para o céu e deu com os ombros.  
Ela não pertencia aquele lugar.  
Aquela não eram suas roupas, e aquela não era sua vida.  
Porém ali na sua frente, estava alguém que ela precisava, até mais do que ele precisava dela. Alguém que ela não deixaria para trás. Alguém que ela lutaria lado a lado, zampakutou com zampakutou.  
E mesmo que a chuva voltasse a cair sobre eles, ela sabia que um dos dois, sempre estaria lá, para fazer com que as gotas não chegassem a molhá-los jamais.


End file.
